


Interrupted

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating
Summary: Pietro can't seem to help himself and interrupts your reading time





	Interrupted

It was a quiet day at the Avengers compound, everyone was happy that there were no missions, no people in danger, which allowed them to wind down and relax. While Steve and Bucky decided to spend the day catching up with the modern world, Tony locked himself inside his lab and Wanda binge-watched Netflix, you settled down in the huge living room, your nose in a book, hot cup of tea sat down on the table next to you with soft music playing in the background. You truly enjoyed this day off, having no tasks or responsibilities for once and just being able to actually do whatever you want. Lost in thoughts you didn’t notice the Sokovian speedster enter the room, only feeling the rush of air as he ran past you.  
“So, how are you doing on this wonderful and beautiful day?” Pietro plopped down next to you, causing you to bounce up and down.  
“Fine,” you mumbled before turning your attention back to your book, eyes scanning over the words and sentences.  
“What are you reading?” Wordlessly you held up your book, showing him the cover and letting him read the title before lowering it again. The moment was followed by several minutes of silence, only interrupted by you turning a page until Pietro decided to speak up again.  
“What’s the book about? Are you enjoying it?” With a sigh you place the book into your lap, keeping your fingers between the pages to return to them soon enough.  
“Yes, I’m enjoying the book…” you trailed off, shortly explaining the plot so far before opening your book back again, glancing at the speedster out of the corners of your eyes, seeing as he stayed quiet you happily hummed to yourself, glad to get back to the thrilling plot.  
“Okay, so I was wo-“ Shutting your book with a groan you tossed it on the coffee table next to your cup of tea, turning your body towards him.  
“Pietro, shut your mouth before I shut it for you.”  
“Is that a promise, iubire?” Pietro smirked, arm resting on the back of the couch while winking at you. Resisting the urge to roll your eyes at him you leaned closer, feeling his breath on your skin, causing goosebumps to rise on your skin.  
“You’ll have to find that out yourself.” Your plan was to lean back again, grab your book and ignore him for a while, but Pietro was quicker, snapping forward and grabbing your arm to pull you into him. Your faces were only inches apart, eyes trained on each other while your tongue darted out of your mouth wetting your lips. Pietro’s eyes glanced at them, pupils dilating as your faces slowly inched closer to each other.  
“-well yea, you’re right, Steve. But maybe (Y/N) can explain that to us, she said she wanted to spend the day reading,” Bucky’s voice echoed down the hallway leading into the living room, interrupting the moment between Pietro and you, causing you to jump apart, your hand quickly reached for your book, opening a random page while the man next to you fumbled with the remote control, turning on the TV so you both looked busy.  
“There you are,” Bucky exclaimed while rushing to your side, Steve following close behind, “We’re terribly sorry for interrupting your reading time but we were wondering if you could help us with something technology related?”  
“Sure, what is it?” You smile at the older men after giving Pietro a quick side glance, silently telling him that /that/ was the correct way to break you away from your book.  
“You know we, uhhh…hey, (Y/N)?” Steve trailed off, obviously getting distracted by something before he could ask you the question the two super soldiers had been wondering about.  
“Yes, Steve?” you look up at your friend, soft smile on your lips.  
“You know you’re holding your book upside down, right?”


End file.
